yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gadget
Overview The Gadgets are a series of machine-type monsters whose effects allow players to search for relevant Gadget monsters from their Deck once a Gadget is summoned. The Gadgets include "Green Gadget", "Red Gadget" and "Yellow Gadget". They are all found in the Machine Re-Volt Structure Deck and the new Machina Mayhem Structure deck. They appeared in the anime and manga in the Ceremonial Duel between Yugi and Atem. The Gadgets' background art references both the Gadget they search out and the Gadget that searches them. The gears in the background refer to the former, and the energy lines around the Gadget refer to the latter. When players reference "Gadget Monsters" they are typically referring to the monsters listed above, but technically "Gadget Soldier," "Gadget Arms," "Gadget Hauler" and "Gadget Driver" are treated as a "Gadget" monsters since they also have "Gadget" in their names, and as such they can be used with the "Gadget" support card, "Boot-Up Soldier - Dread Dynamo". However, "Gadget Soldier" has no distinguishing advantages beyond this and the other three are intended purely as support for "Morphtronics" monsters. Since their release, Gadgets have also become support cards to the "Ancient Gear" monsters (actually the Gadjiltron Archetype), due to "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera" and "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon," which require Tribute Summoning by tributing Gadgets of particular colors to gain certain effects. As Gadgets are all EARTH-Machines, like Ancient Gears, as well as the fact that Ancient Gears need ready access to Tribute Fodder, the two archetypes merge well. They also support the Machina Archetype for what is known as the Machina Gadget deck. Play Style A Gadget Deck is a Deck Type that is designed to use the effects of the Gadgets monsters "Red Gadget", "Yellow Gadget" and "Green Gadget" to gain Card Advantage. Summon one Gadget and add another to your hand, to get ahead in card advantage and use 1 For 1 Cards to remove as many opposing cards as possible while staying ahead with extra cards you added to your hand with each Gadget. The deck also can support 6 One Turn Kill strategies; one is to use Ultimate Offering to summon five Gadgets and use Limiter Removal to double their ATK. The second is to use Ultimate Offering to swarm and cycle through them to tribute them for Dark Strike Fighter's effect. The third way is to clear the field of monsters with cards like Torrential Tribute or Lightning Vortex, use Ultimate Offering to summon 5 Gadgets to the field, then activate Gaia Power to tack on an additional 2500 points of damage for a win. Similarly, one can substitute Gaia Power with Elemental Hero Prisma, and fuse together a Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and summon 4 more gadgets for a win. The fifth is to summon Beast King Barbaros, tributing 3 gadgets summoned with Ultimate Offering and destroying all cards on the opponents side of the field, then summoning 4 more and attacking directly for a win. The sixth is to quickly fill your Graveyard with Gadgets and play Overload Fusion to summon Chimeratech Overdragon with a massive ATK value. This last way is quite risky, and should be considered only as a last-ditch attempt to win the Duel. Some archetypes of the deck include: Oppression Gadgets: Oppression Gadget Decks are gadget decks that use cards such as, "Royal Oppression", to negate the special summons of your opponent. One for one cards like Soul Taker, Fissure, Smashing Ground and so on are also used in this deck to clear the field of your opponent's cards. Banisher of the Radiance can remove cards that are normally sent to the Graveyard from play. This is sometimes used in oppression gadget decks to make your opponent unable to Special Summon monsters from the Graveyard. Zombie Gadgets: Using "Zombie World" to turn the Gadgets into Zombie-Type monsters. This will allow the Gadgets to be able to use the standard Zombie support if combined with "Card of Safe Return", this will create very large amounts of Deck Thinning. The Gadgets can then be used with "Plaguespreader Zombie" in order to Summon powerful Synchro Monsters such as "Goyo Guardian" and "Iron Chain Dragon and to support ditching the zombies "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier". the strategy is very simple.. Chimeratech Gadgets: Using Cyber Dragon with the Gadgets and with one-for-one removal cards to clear the opponent's field in order to summon an overpowered Chimeratech Overdragon or Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and possibly also Cyber Twin Dragon and Cyber End Dragon, though summoning those two is nearly impossible in the Advanced Format due to the limitation of Cyber Dragon. Though since the March 2010 Lists, it has become Semi-Limited, and more effective. Also, Cyber Dragon Zwei and Proto-Cyber Dragon can help with that. Psychic Gadgets: Using the Gadgets in a psychic deck is a great way to develop early field control. Using the Gadgets combine with the spell card Emergency Teleport on the first turn can give you a any where from a level 5 to 7 synchro monster. By Using Emergency Teleport to summon Krebons or Psychic Jumper you can easily get Goyo Guardian or Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, and since this is combine with the search effects of the Gadgets it will add an extra card to your hand to discard for Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier's ability. Machina Gadgets: See also: Machina Gadget With lots of support from the structure deck, Machina Mayhem, Machina Gadgets focus on getting out Machina Fortress by dumping Machina Force and taking advantages of your Gadgets. Machina Gadgets can easily search out Machina Fortress by using Machina Gearframe's effect. Machina Peacekeeper also helps since it can search out Machina Gearframe and then Machina Fortress. Cards like Pot of Avarice and Scrap Recycler are useful to this kind of deck since you can re-use your Gadgets and others. Monarch Gadgets: This Deck focuses on using the Gadgets together with Ultimate Offering to swarm the field and then use them as Tribute fodder for the Monarchs and using the effects of the Monarchs to clear away your opponents field to do an OTK. Recommended Cards Monsters * Cyber Dragon * Cyber Phoenix * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Spirit Reaper * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Snipe Hunter * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon (Only in versions with Geartown) * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera (See above) * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Banisher of the Radiance * Jowgen the Spiritualist * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo * Vanity's Fiend * Giant Rat * Scrap Recycler * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * D.D. Warrior Lady/D.D. Assailant * Jinzo * Tragoedia (This card is useful for Gadget Oppression Decks, because it summons itself during the Damage Step) * Doomcaliber Knight (Although Doomcaliber Knight's effect conflicts with the Gadgets, it is mainly used in the Opression Gadgets variant) * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Legendary Jujitsu Master * Boot-Up Soldier - Dread Dynamo * Marshmallon Spells * Book of Moon * Shrink * Soul Taker * Creature Swap * Hammer Shot * Machina Armored Unit * Burden of the Mighty * Future Fusion along with Overload Fusion (In "Chimeratech Gadgets" decks) * Limiter Removal * Fissure * Smashing Ground * Enemy Controller * Pot of Avarice Traps * Royal Decree * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Mirror Wall * Dimensional Prison * Stronghold the Moving Fortress * Royal Oppression * Trap Dustshoot * Torrential Tribute * Dimensional Prison * Ultimate Offering (A basic card for "Gadget Removal" decks which have been popular through 2007 to 2008) Ritual Gadgets: A Ritual gadget deck uses the gadgets as quick ritual material for Demise, King of Armageddon and Ruin, Queen of Oblivion. By playing one gadget, you bring another to your hand, giving you 2 four star monsters to tribute for End of the World This deck is easy to build, and can quickly bring Demise to the field, often first turn. Category:Archetype